


I'll do whatever

by haoships



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: "Don't get married if you're really that worried."orSeungcheol is best man to his best friend's wedding
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 22





	I'll do whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a line in IF I 
> 
> This is my first ever posted work here.  
> English is not my first language.  
> I don't know what im doing and i am very nervous about this so please be gentle with me.  
> Not beta-ed.

Seungcheol lets out a grunt as he pulled a pillow over his face. It's 6:30 am and this is the third of the four alarms he had set up on his phone. 

"Seungcheol-shi, why set up alarm when an actual living person wakes you up anyway?" Minghao pulled the pillow off of Seungcheol's face only to hit him with it. 

"The alarm is for you so you can wake me up."

"You're a real genius" Minghao snorted at his bestfriend. "But I have to wonder, how will you survive without me?" 

Without a beat, Seungcheol teased, "Don't get married if you're really that worried." 

Minghao chuckled. "Huh? Whoever told you I'm worried?" Minghao playfully pulled Seungcheol's arm causing the sleepyhead to fall off the bed.

The bed wasn't high but the fall was enough to wake Seungcheol's senses. 

"First," Seungcheol started as pulled himself up "ouch. Second, I'll pretend you did not just say that" rubbing off any trace of sleep from his eyes. 

The day has finally come. Fifteen years of friendship and in less than 10 hours, his best friend is going to get married to the girl of his dreams. Seungcheol could see the glow in Minghao's face as he walks across the room to check on the suit hanging on the closet door. It's a matching gray suit pants and jacket with an emerald green long sleeved button up that he would wear underneath the jacket. He's seen Minghao wear it during the final fitting and he had to admit, nobody can ever wear the ensemble better than Xu Minghao. 

"Do you remember when we first met?" The older asked out of the blue.

Minghao scoffs because of course, her remembers it well. Minghao was a twelve year old tranfer student in middle school and a handful of older boys were bullying him. Seungcheol was also just a kid at the time but he was brave enough to stand between Minghao and his bullies, telling them off. As it turns out, Minghao didn't need any protection from the older and everybody in school learned that in the most interesting way. The two boys were attached to the hip since then. 

"Yes. You were playing hero." Minghao teased.

"I'll have you know that I watched all Karate Kid movies and I know all the moves at the time. But you didn't get to see that because who would have thought that your skinny is ass IS karate kid?! I didn't need to show you what you already know." Seungcheol sulks. It's always been a wonder to him how his lanky best friend manage to do all those martial arts stuff.

Minghao laughed at that. "Yes, yes, Mr. Miyagi. Now can you please move your lazy butt and go shower? The photographers will be here in two hours. I want to enjoy the breakfast buffet with my bestfriend before those people get here." Minghao pleads.

Without another word, Seungcheol closed the bathroom door behind him.

\--

The wedding ceremony was perfect. The bride looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, Minghao couldn't help but tear up a little as he waits for his bride at the altar. They exchanged vows, shared their first kiss as husband and wife, cut the cake. Seungcheol gave his best man speech not without a shaky voice as he tries to recall the day Minghao told him about meeting the girl he's going to marry. There was not a single dry eye by the end of his speech. Everything was perfect.

Later that night, when Seungcheol was back in his house, he thought about the day's event. Seungcheol is happy for his best friend. He found and married the perfect girl for him and that's all Seungcheol can ever ask for. Even though the truth is, Seungcheol's been doing his best to swallow the lump in his throat everytime he's with the younger. He doesn't know when it started but by the time he realized he wants more from Minghao, the guy is already in a happy relationship. He tried to avoid the younger but would crumble everytime Minghao complains that they're not spending enough time together. It's really hard avoiding someone when that person knows everything about you. Where you live, what you do, your hobbies (or the lack of it). Fifteen years of friendship is a long time to really get to know someone, down to the most miniscule detail about the person. And that is how they are to each other. That's all they will ever be. Seungcheol's phone rang from inside his suit pocket. He smiled to himself when he saw the name on the screen.

"Hannie."

"How are you? You okay man?" Jeonghan asked. 

Jeonghan is the only person who knew about Seungcheol's true feelings for Minghao. How he found out is not one of Seungcheol's best memory if he's being honest. Jeonghan has just confessed that he likes him very much and would like to know if he would consider maybe dating him. Seungcheol, being a really nice guy gently let him down. Saying that he is in love with someone else. Realization slowly morphed in Jeonghan's face. And with a sad smile said "You can't hurt yourself like this Cheol. He's getting married."

"I know" he answered, mirrorring the sad smile on the other's face.

"I'm okay.." Seungcheol sighed to the receiver. "It was a beautiful wedding" he added, trying his best to steady his voice.

There was a short pause as Jeonghan thought of what to say next. He knows Seungcheol is far from okay and that's exactly why he called. He knew Seuncheol needs someone right now. He took a deep breath before speaking up again. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Seungcheol pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at the thing dumbfounded. 

"Hey. I just wanna hang out. You don't need to think any more of it.." Jeonghan added, trying to salvage the conversation. 

Seungcheol thought about it. About how the guy on the other line comforted him even after he just got rejected. About how Jeonghan would always check on him whenever he sees Minghao posts pictures of them with Minghao's fiancée. About how he has been so good to Seungcheol saying that he wants to be a friend if he can't be anything more. 

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow" Seungcheol couldn't help the smile slowly stretching on his face. The smile disappeared as soon as it came though. "But I want to be honest with you now. I do enjoy your company, like, a lot..but now..more than any other time..I need a distraction and I am sorry if I'm being an ass and you can totally cancel our date tomorrow if you feel that I'm just using you to forget I would totally understand..I'd cancel on me if I were to.." Seungcheol didn't get to finish what he was saying as Jeonghan cuts him off.

"You said date" Seungcheol didn't have to see Jeonghan's face to know that he is smiling. Seungcheol found it both ridiculous and endearing at the same time.

"Really? Of all the things I said, that's what your brain caught on?" Seungcheol couldn't help the amusement in his tone.

Jeonghan laughed his hearty laugh that Seungcheol liked. "I'll take anything I can get. And please..you know I'm here. You can use me if you need to forget. Use me as long as you want to..as long as you need to. I don't mind.. I'd rather it be me.." 

Seungcheol didn't know what to say to that. He thinks he wouldn't be able to say anything even if he knows what to say, not with the butterflies slowly fluttering in his stomach.

If Seungcheol didn't cry himself to sleep that night like he thought he would, he'd tell himself he had a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. comments?  
> I'm @haoships on twitter
> 
> Thanks for reading! Whoever you are ^_^


End file.
